Dreams, Nightmares and Draco Malfoy!
by Seirona
Summary: [Rating T] Hermione and Draco are Head Boy and Head Girl. They must learn to live with each other. Draco's helping Hermione, Hermione is helping Draco... Some hidden secrets are about to be revealed...it will change their lives forever. [Still inprogress]
1. The ride on Hogwarts express

_A/N- Hello! Well… I am back! I am still working on Kagome's sad life…but I am not inspired by anything so…  
__Inuyasha: You quitted…  
__Me: Nope I did not quit, I'm only not inspired  
__Inuyasha: Feh! You quitted…  
__Me: SIT!  
__Inuyasha: Haha! Only Kagome can do that  
__Me: yeah? Well I've written it already and I can write it again and make you fall…look…SIT!  
__-Inuyasha falls on the ground with a bam sound-_

_Anyway, I decided to put my other story on (Well I have another one to put on but it might get on mind that) It's my second story so I accept flames in the reviews…on with the story. It's a DM/HG fanfic and there is no crossover with other things._

_"…"_ (Italic) Thinking

"…" Talking

Beginning of a word then a – and the rest of the word (example: S-See) hesitant beginnings-the character is hesitant

**Disclaimer: This is the only disclaimer of the story, cuz all the blah blah about it in the beginning might get annoying after all so on with it… I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTER APPEARING IN THIS FIC! ONLY J.K. ROWLING DOES…**

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy was staring out the window on the Hogwarts Express. It was September the 1st and he was ready for his last year at Hogwarts. Outside there was nervous 1st years saying goodbye to their parents. He remembered the first day he came on this platform, how nervous he was. He smirked at this memory. However, his father wasn't there for him…he never been. His mother was always trying to cheer him up but it never worked…his father never loved him. He was using him to get information about Dumbledore at Hogwarts since the Dark Lord was back. His thoughts were interrupted as he saw his worst enemy coming on the platform (by the magic wall) with his two best friends laughing. Potty, the Weasel and the Mudblood. He looked at them with envy, Potty had great friends…he (Malfoy) didn't, even if it was that ugly know-it-all mudblood. But in a way, he knew she wasn't ugly, not that day at least. Her hair wasn't fuzzy or tangled at all, in a way or another she straighten it and was wearing a little hat on her head. She wore a khaki pleated skirt with a white ¾ arms top and some taupe ankle boots with a light high heel about 2 inches. Malfoy then felt something from his mouth. He wiped it off. "_I am drooling? Malfoy get over it! It's Granger…a filthy Mudblood…but_" His thoughts were interrupted by someone

"Hey Dracie Poo"

Draco turned around and saw Pansy Parkinson at the compartment entrance. She walked in and sat next to him

"You know, since last year, when our parents told us we are engaged…well…" Pansy said

"…" Malfoy didn't react so Pansy continued"I never stopped thinking of you…I always loved you Dracie Poo"

She leaned and kissed him hungrily. He responded passionately and his hands found their way to her hips. Pansy's hands found their way to his neck. After 2 or 3 minutes, he heard the door opening

_(A/n- I thought making it a cliffhanger but…I'm nice and didn't do it so lets go on with the story…hehe)

* * *

_

Hermione said goodbye to her two best friends and went to search for Malfoy. She didn't want to think about it but he was Head Boy and she was…Head Girl. She got in front of one compartment and opened the door. After she did it, she wanted God to be nice enough to open the earth under her feet and swallow her up…in other words she wished to not have seen what she saw _(a/n-Man it took me 3 minutes to figure out how to explain it _Malfoy and Pansy were kissing passionately until Malfoy broke from her grasp and blushed. Hermione closed the door slowly with her eyes wide. She sat on the wall next to it and closed her eyes. She was trying to not think of what she saw…the Slytherin prince and the school slut…she shouldn't have interrupted. Her breathing became heavy and slow, trying to calm herself. The door opened and Hermione let her eyes closed. A hand grabbed her arm and dragged her along. She knew who it was and still didn't opened her eyes. She heard another door opening and her "guide" threw her on one seat. She still had her eyes closed and her breathing was still slow and heavy.

"Granger…open your eyes" said Malfoy

Hermione obediently opened her eyes but looked away from Malfoy

"Granger look at me…"

"n-no…" Hermione mumbled "Granger! Dammit, look at me!" Malfoy said with a dangerous voice

He lifted his hand and grabbed her under the chin with his forefinger _(a/n-index finger?)_ and thumb. Hermione had not other choice than look in his cold grey eyes. When her cinnamon eyes made eye contact with his grey eyes, it seemed her loosened his grip and his eyes became a little warmer. "Granger, what did you exactly see?" Malfoy asked calmly

"N-Nothing…"she answered eyes almost full of unshed tears

"Don't lie, I know what you saw"

"Then tell me, why are you even asking I you know?" Hermione said rudessly

"_She has a point there Draco._ Well because, I wanna know" he answered

"Oh, well, I-I saw you k-kissing P-Pansy really passionately" She answered blushing a shining shade of red

"Oh, I-I see…_Draco you idiot, you could've waited 'til school…anyway, you don't even like her…I don't? No! You like the girl in front of you and that other one you're chatting with…_"

After a little minute of silence, (a/n- Draco let Hermione's chin go…)

"Malfoy! We are Head Boy and Girl! We must go tell the prefects what to do in the train…! Let's go" Hermione said as she get up and to the door

"Right!" Malfoy gets up and walks slowly to the door "By the way..errr…you look nice" he added blushing

"Is that a compliment? Malfoy?" Hermione asked

"Why would I compliment a mudblood like you?"

"_Humph…first he compliments me and then he insults me"_ Hermione thought

She lift up her hand and slapped Malfoy across the face. She opened the door, said: "Sorry to have interrupted your meeting with Pansy by the way" and leaved. Malfoy mentally kicked himself and followed Hermione, who, by the way was fulming with rage.

In the compartment of the prefects:

"Hello all! Well to begin as prefects…I thought you could patrol in the train and if you see anything not _supposed to be happening, _report to me, Hermione Granger or…Dra-Malfoy…"

"Draco Malfoy…" Malfoy added

Hermione sent him a death glare and said"Ok and Draco Malfoy next to me here"

As usual, all the girls were looking at malfoy with a loving look on their face and strangely…all the boys were looking at her like if she was some kind of a goddess…which made her uncomfortable. Malfoy saw that and said "Ok…you can all go now…" No one moved so he clapped in his hands "Go patrol right now! We will report you if you don't take your responsibilites seriously" Everyone looked at each other and got out of the compartment

_A/N- Well tell me more about it on a review...i hope to get a lot...ok maybe not that much but anyway...plz review!_


	2. The arrival, beginning of a new year

_A/N- 05.06.05: I've finally updated! Sorry I try to update every Friday! Remember it ok! And also, forget the thing about chating I lost it myself…lol anyway I tried to update two weeks ago but I was busy with school! I'm still busy so I might update in 3 weeks…I have 3 projects at the same time ( I feel wiggly and stressed… lol) but please be patient!_

_**Reviews answers**_

I would like to thank xWhiteXStaRx for being the first one to Review!

**xWhiteXStaRx **: Hey thankx for the review!

**Future movie maker **:As you can see, there is another chapter up! Enjoy!

**Goddessxofxdisney: **hey thanks for the review, well about ron, he is actually going to be angry…of the story between those two(hehe) but I putted him with Lavander Brown (I think) later in the story!

**Shippo-cutie:** hey! Thanks for the review! Update your story! Pretty please? Lol meeting the gang?

**Sweety gal: **I'm really sorry if there is any mistakes, that's because English is not my

Native Language…anyway tanks for reviewing

**Evildancer93:** Hey thx for the review. I really appreciate it and the part where she walks on them, well I love it too

**Ladysaint (was known as Niahannie):** Thx for the review…I know! There is mistakes (same comment as Sweety gal)The only thing is…what does OOC stands for? And the beta…what the heck is that? I LOVE YOUR STORIES BY THE WAY!

**Blackpearl07: **Hey hey! Thanks for the review! I can't believe you are my 8th reviewer! By the way the drawings are really coming along! (same comment as Sweety gal and Ladysaint)

**Disclaimer: Remember what I said in chapter 1**

"…" (Italic) Thinking

"…" Talking

Beginning of a word then a – and the rest of the word (example: S-See) hesitant beginnings-the character is hesitant

Chapter 2- The arrival beginning of a new year

Malfoy didn't wanted to go see Pansy so he stayed in the Head Boy/Girl compartment with Hermione. Who seemed to read a really good book.

"Hey Granger! Are you always reading? I bet you even read in your sleep…Haha!

"…" she ignored him

"Hey Granger! I bet also that you changed your style to seduce someone…is it the Weasel or Potty?"

Hermione still with her eyes on the book lifted up her hand dangerously and Malfoy said "Ok…I'll stop"

* * *

"Hey Draco! What's up?" Blaise said in the Great Hall

"Nothing much…you?"

"Same…but I can't believe you must share a dorm with that Mudblood Granger…"

"Yeah…" Malfoy answered

"But you must admit she became hot during the summer huh?" Blaise added

Blaise turned his head towards Hermione at the Gryffindor table and Malfoy saw all the boys looking at her. Hermione was laughing at the Weasel. He saw that her eyes were lighted up. Dumbledore then got up and cleared his throat to make an announcement

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. Now that your little bellies are full, I would like to present our new Head Boy and Girl. Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin." Hermione and Malfoy sent the other a death glare. "and now…"

* * *

Malfoy and Hermione were walking to their dormitory ignoring each other when they arrived at an old man's painting. He said calmly : "Password…choose wisely"

"Pureblood!" Malfoy said right after

"No, how about _Sésame ouvre-toi_?

"What's that?" Malfoy said disgusted

"Its 'Open Sesame' in french" Hermione answered

"Oh! Ok, I guess it's alright"

They entered the common room. One side was red and gold and the other was green and silver. On the red side, there was a maple brown study desk next to a bookcase full of books. On the other side, there was the same study desk but black and it was decorated with silver and green. The two of 'em went upstairs and saw there was only 3 doors.

"Guess there is only one bathroom" Malfoy said

"Yeah, and how about, the first one up in the morning gets the bathroom?"

"Deal…" Malfoy answered and they shook hands

_A/N- I won't make a description of each room because it's too long and yea… there is gonna be a description but I'll give it later…_

The spent the rest of the evening unpacking their stuff. Around 8 pm, they rushed for the bathroom and Hermione was the one who got it. Malfoy grumbled and kicked the door.

"Granger! You done yet? You've been in there for like 2 hours" he yelled

"Don't exagerate! It's been only 15 minutes…and no I'm not done" She added after another kick on the door

Malfoy couldn't wait anymore, so he unlocked the door with his wand and bursted in the bathroom. Hermione waws there in the middle wet from head to toe and…wearing nothing. (_A/N- Men! Boys are sooo…nah…nevermind, back to the story_) Malfoy opened his moutha nd closed it gasping. He looked at her up and down. Hermione was in shock and didn't really realised what happened. She grabbed a towel and covered up. Malfoy still in sock sense her hand grabbing him outside of the room. He sat next to the door blushing and smiling to himself. The simple sight of that girl made him change his mind of staying a year in the same common room as her. "_Wait…it's Granger, don't have thoughts like that... Father would kill you_" Malfoy thought

About 5 minutes later, Hermione got out of the bathroom and blushed seeing Malfoy looking at her smiling. He got up form the ground and approched her. She ran to her room slamming the door behind her. Malfoy smelled Vanilla and Jasmine as she passes by.

_(A/N- Hehe! I'm going to stop there but I will update soon I hope maybe the same day as this chapter I don't know…anyway Review and I'll love you! (as an author likes her/his fans)_


	3. Body to the moonlight

_A/N- 05.07.03 Ok! It's 8: 46 pm and I'm so freaking' tired I just came back from my swimming…not that's interesting for you…anyway…I only got four reviews for the last chapter…Cool!_

_**Reviews answers**_

I would like to thank xWhiteXStaRx for being the first one to Review…again!

**XWhiteXStaRx:** Hey thanks for the review! I would've shot him too…

**Future movie maker: As** you can see, there is more up! Enjoy! I But sadly, you'll have to wait a week…

**Shippo-cutie: **It's ok if you didn't click on the button; Malfoy is dumbstruck but lol yea…

**LadySaint01: **I've discovered what OOC stands for…anyway! Thx for the beta idea, I do have a friend reading it for me but she is not really good in English she cannot really help me --;

**Disclaimer: Remember what I said in chapter 1**

"…" (Italic) Thinking

"…" Talking

Beginning of a word then a – and the rest of the word (example: S-See) hesitant beginnings-the character is hesitant

Chapter 3- Body to the moonlight

After Malfoy got in the shower and looked around, he went to sleep. However, in two hours he hadn't even slept 1 minute. What was happening to him? He tried to count sheep, read but each time he did it; the same face came running in his head. He got out of his bed and putted a white T-Shirt on his muscular chest. (A/N- He was only wearing forest green boxers aww lol) He slowly opened his door and began climbing down the stairs to the common room but saw Hermione's door a bit opened. He smirked about making her room all messy in her sleep. He crossed the small space between the two rooms (the bathroom, the two rooms are between the bathroom) and opened the door slowly. He popped his head inside and saw she was sleeping peacefully. Draco then decided to have a "tour" of her room. It wasn't different of his except of the colours and the way the furniture was disposed, in his room, it was all green and silver and in there it was gold and red. He looked around and walked to the vanity. "_There must be something I can use to blackmail her in there"_ He approached and saw a lonely brush, chopsticks and a muggle bottle written Detangler/Straightener on it. There was also a picture of two adults and a small girl smiling proudly, the only thing is that it wasn't moving so he figured out it was her parents. "Muggles_…hmpf! If father knew I'm co-working with a muggleborn…he'll get so mad he could kill me on the spot! Err…I prefer not to think about it…But Hermione is different…since when do I call her Hermione? __Granger will fit…Yeah ! Granger…"_ picture, on it, there was the named muggleborn and the Weasel and Potty. They were hugging each other friendly. Malfoy pouted at them "_How pathetic" _Malfoy did not found anything special so he walked to the bed to where Hermione was lying. Her hair was all over her face, the covers were not on her. As a pajama, she wore baby blue panties with a light yellow large T-Shirt where it was saying Sweetie. Draco sat on the bed admiring her and felt something from his mouth. Oh no! Drool again! He wiped it off before mentally kicking himself. Hermione then shivered, Draco took the covers and covered her up. He took that opportunity to take her hair out of her face. He felt her soft skin under his rough fingers. Hermione then suddenly opened her eyes.

_A/N- HAHAHA! I am so evil…it wasn't long because I had a limit of time on the pc…I'll try to update the same day or the day after…ugh! Gotta log out! Press that purple button!_

V


	4. A nice Malfoy? Impossible!

_A/N- 05.07.24 Ok! FINALLY! AN UPDATE! God it took me a while…I have my own reasons…First- School finished June 23rd and then I couldn't update cuz I was busy cleaning up my room from my school stuff (took me 3 days -- phew!) Secondly- I had a class named Bronze Med (or Bronze Medallion) to become a lifeguard…and the good thing is that…I PASSED! GO ME GO ME! (Oops…sorry coughlol) and thirdly, since today I was gone for a week at Wells, Maine, USA!_

_Anyway my life is not interesting so here is the story…there is a surprise at the end and I have a one-shot story for you. It is called "Library support"_

**_Reviews answers (I CANNOT BELIEVE I GOT 13 REVIEWS…o)_**

I would like to thank **The Gryffindor Drummer** for being the first one to review!

**The Gryffindor Drummer**: Why thanks if you think its pretty good…as you can see, here is more!

**weaslytwinsrock41**: The twins…nice choice…no bad memories? Lol here is some more Chapters!

**Amy Clark**: You are my first anonymous reviewer…yay! Here is more stuff! And I hope you got my email to tell you I've updated…

**SleepyHead22**: I KNOW! It was short but still I've updated (after almost 2 months…cough) Anyway I'm sorry…I didn't have a lot of time on the pc when I last updated so it was short

**RuRoo Bookie**: Hey, I'm glad you like my story…here I updated and I think I checked your own stories…I'm not sure…

**LadySain**t: I know it was short…I didn't have the time to arrange my paragraphs…I was stressed up by my mom cuz I was too slow on the pc…I'm glad you liked it even if it wasn't pretty lol

**xWhit3StaRx**: LOL! Hermione's not going to shoot him… but we all believe in her lol. It's ok if u reviewed late…not being allowed on FF sucks…here is an update!

**elizabeth1216**: hey…you're anonymous this time…anyway I tried to read GW/DM stories…its not bad… thx if u think my story is great…lol

**Beatrice Ronchon**: Ok…hey Beatrice…or should I say Valerie? That review wasn't funny…talk about a friend (By the way all of the others reading this story, here is my best bud Valerie)

**PranksterPrefect**: I know I had to leave it there cuz I had some time limit on the pc…sniff…anyway thanks for reviewing…glad you liked it

**Penguinkid69**: I've read your story! Its pretty good…no excellent! Anyway I'm glad you liked my story…here is an update!

**Sakura x Blossom**: Thx glad you like my story…

**Shippo-cutie**: hey Courtney…what's not funny? Really…Malfoy is not gonna die…he's too hot…lol… I've updated

**Disclaimer: Remember what I said in chapter 1**

'…' (Italic) Thinking

"…" Talking

Beginning of a word then a – and the rest of the word (example: S-See) hesitant beginnings-the character is hesitant

* * *

Chapter 4- A nice Malfoy? Impossible!

**_- -Last time- - Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks, his hands on Hermione's hair. Her eyes wide she lift up her hand and touched Malfoys gently And went back to sleep. Without realising it, Malfoy ran to his room.

* * *

_**

Around 6 am, he heard a big twilight buzz coming from the other room. "Bloody hell! Shut that fucking muggle machine!" he heard it stop and the bathroom door slamming. Grumbling with his pillow on his head, damn he lost the chance to get the bathroom first. Around 6:30 am, Hermione got out and passed by him ignoring him. Malfoy got into the shower and let the hot water drip on his back, calming himself from the emotions of the night. He got dressed and climbed down the stairs, his hand in his hair silking it. He saw Hermione running around looking under the couch, under the couch's pillows, around her study and the coffee table near the couch.

"Granger!" She wasn't listening "GRANGER!"

"What?" She answered still searching

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Looking for a quill, I'm sure I packed some and I lost them! Hell! What kind of fucking beginning of a year is that?"

Malfoy smirked at her language. He looked around and picked up his bag. He handed her one of his quills. It was a phoenix one, red, gold and yellow. "Here take that one"

"Why?" She asked not moving nor taking the quill

"Because…"he took her hand rapidly, puts the quill in it, and ran to the Great Hall leaving a dumbstruck Hermione behind.

* * *

"Hey guys," he said sitting next to Blaise in front of Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy then clinged to his arm annoyingly. 

"Hey, how was your first night in the same dorm as the mudblood?"

"Err…not bad…we actually ignored each other…" he answered

"Hehe…if you would be you, I would take advantage of this…look at her…" he said turning his head around toward the Gryffindor table.

"Eww, Zabini you're sick," Pansy said

"Yes you are Blaise…and Pansy you're annoying!" Draco answered

"But I thought we were together…no?" she said

"Shove off Parkinson! We broke up in 4th grade!" and Draco shoved off her arm from his. The girl pouted and went to sit with her other Slytherin friends (girls).

"Annoying bitch…But like I was saying…look at Granger, what a hottie!" Blaise added

Draco turned his head and saw Hermione spilling juice on Weasley's head. He smirked and went back to eating his sausages.

* * *

_(A/N- Ok, this conversation is happening while the Slytherins are talking so…the juice on Ron is the same as when Draco is looking…)_

Hermione went to sit with Ron and Harry in the great hall. Taking a plate of sausages she turned to them and heard them talking about Quidditch. Eating some of their breakfast, they continued talking until Ron spat some egg on Hermione's book.

"Oops! Sorry 'mione!"

"Yeah…sorry my butt…if you weren't talking so excitedly, you wouldn't have spat eggs… Quidditch, such a boy's sport"

"Well we are boys…really…" Harry answered

"Actually, that's what we see when we look down in the shower" Ron added while taking another bite of his eggs

"Eww, Ron you're sick!" And Hermione threw her juice in his face

Taking a muffin, she walked away from the Great Hall and sat on the marble staircase. Malfoy saw her going out of the Hall and decided to follow her outside. He saw her taking a book out and begins reading while eating her muffin. She seemed so happy and her eyes were avidly following the lines, her hair seemed curlier than before. She was so cute that Malfoy felt a little aroused…no wait…she's a mudblood…Malfoy shook the ideas out of his head and approached the staircase.

"Hey Granger…is the book good?" He asked

"Huh? Oh…Malfoy…whaddya want?"

"I asked if your book was good…is it a crime? My father is in Azkaban…that doesn't mean I'm like him"

"That's not what I meant…but yeah…it's about-"

"DRACIE POO!"

They looked up and saw Pansy Parkinson. Hermione, feeling uncomfortable between the two Slytherins, left. "Bye Malfoy…"

"See ya Granger…we'll talk about OUR duties later ok?"

Hermione nodded and left by the dungeon entrance for Potions. Malfoy was going to follow her but felt a hand on his arm.

"I see…what kind of potion has she made you drink?" Pansy asked

"She…who?" Malfoy answered

"The mudblood…"she answered

"Oh! Granger…well we were talking about our duties and-"

"So? She did something to you…and you're mine…" Pansy said

"No, I am not your property Parkinson, you don't own me!" Draco answered menacingly

"Oh yes I do!" And then she kissed him on the lips ferociously

Draco then slapped her hard across the face. "You whore! The only thing you want from me is being in my bed!"

"But I love you…"

"No you don't, stop lying…the only thing that you have for interest is sex and money. When our parents told us we were going to be married, I heard you talk to yourself about killing me and then have my fortune ok? I heard you…" Draco said pushing her away and walking away to the dungeons.

* * *

"Welcome to potions, this your last year to Hogwarts and you have to pass your N.E.W.T.S. …so don't think I'll tolerate any low grades nor pranks this semester and if you don't follow those rules… they'll be no excuses… detention for the whole class" Said Professor Snape looking at the class of Gryffindors and Slytherins. "Now, I decided that you will work in pairs this year and no excuses" he added hearing the class moan in discontentment "Now, lets begin…Potter and Parkinson; Weasley and Brown; Bullstrode and Longbottom; Zabini and Williamson; Chang (_a/n-lets say Cho has a sister_) and Thomas; Finnigan and Patil; Crabbe and Goyle; Granger and Malfoy." Snape finished. Hermione and Draco looked at each other and back at Snape 

"WHAT! But professor…I need an A and I can't work with him! He's a snobbish, pervert little git! (Malfoy fainted a hurt look and smirked) It's impossible!" Hermione yelled

"But you have to…" Snape said without reacting

"Professor! Put with me with anyone else but not him!" she continued

"As if I want to be with a Mublood like you!" Malfoy added

"Ferret! And who asked for your opinion? Please Professor!" she pleaded

"Why should I put you with someone else?" Snape asked as he gets in front of her

"Because if you weren't you, you wouldn't have…"Hermione began

"How is that Miss Granger?" he still asked calmly

"Well, you are the mean, feared potions master…and we don't like you, also you make our life a real nightmare with all the potions résumés of 5 foot long…and-"

"Enough!" Snape slapped Hermione hard across the face. Her eyes were now full of tears. She was looking at her hands when she heard someone say

"Serves you right you mudblood!" She turned around tears streaking down her face, Pansy was laughing hard at what she just said. Hermione picked up her bag and ran out of the classroom. The class was now silent and even Malfoy was frozen still, he couldn't believe what Pansy had just said. Snape got back in the front and began the lesson as if nothing happened. However, Malfoy got up and discreetly got out to go find Hermione. It was helpful that he was at the back of the class.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in a tree near the lake when she saw Malfoy coming out of the castle. He walked near her hiding place she hid herself in the leaves more than ever. Draco saw a bag under a tree and knew it was Hermione's so he looked up. She was trying to hide so much she lost her balance and fell off the tree, he caught her. Hermione opened her eyes in shock…Draco was holding her tight. She made a move to make him let her go but he held her tighter 

"Lemme go Draco Malfoy!" she said dangerously

"What if I don't want to?" he asked smirking

Hermione slaps him across the face "That's what…" And Draco let her go

"We better get back in class, there's still 1 hour and 15 minutes left

Hermione looked away trying not to cry… "Gran-Hermione, let's go clean your face first…" '_Shit, what did I just say?'_

'_What did he just called me?' _"What did you called me?" Hermione asked

"Hermione, that's your name no?" he answered

"Yes…" Draco smiled and grabbed her arm gently "One thing settled, let's go…" he said

* * *

Draco guided her to their dormitory. They entered, Hermione looked at the stairs then at Draco. "Come with me…" she said 

"N-No, it's alright…I'll err…wait here…" He whispered

"Nope, come with me…" Hermione grabbed his hand sending him an electric jolt (of course unnoticed by her) and ran upstairs guiding him to her room

He sat on the bed as she enters the bathroom '_Don't touch anything…_' he told himself

Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had red puffy eyes and a dry face, dried by the salty tears. She washed up her face and puts some drops in her eyes. She goes back in her room. Draco was still on the bed looking out the window, she sat in front of her vanity and brushed her hair with the detangler.

"Hum…Malfoy?" she suddenly said

"Huh, yeah Hermione?" he said turning from the window

"Can I call you Draco now? When we're alone I mean…" she asked

"Sure, why not…"he answered

"Thanks" she got chopsticks out a drawer (like in the PA movie when they're in DADA)

And was going to tie up her hair when… "No, wait…" Said Draco approaching

"Huh?" was all Hermione got time to say, he grabbed the chopsticks and threw them on the bed "I like your hair like…" he began playing in her hair and took the brush to place the hair another way "that…"he finished

He opened a drawer, took out some copper eye shadow, and handed it to her "put that on…" she nodded and puts the makeup on

"Better than ever!"he said smiling proudly

"Wh-Why are you so nice to me? Is it a trick or something…? Really Draco, can I really trust you?"

'_Why can't she trust me?_'He thought '_Remember! You called her Mudblood all those years…really Draco…_' "It's not a trick…"

"Then what is it?" Hermione asked again

"I'm only trying to help you because what Pansy said wasn't nice at all, and we're Head Boy and Girl…aren't we supposed to help the other? I also want pansy to be jealous over you because you can't rivalize with her…ugh! And also…I don't think you're repulsive like I used to say" '_I told her…shit_'

"I-I see…Let's go back!" Hermione said standing up

"err…Right!"

They ran to the dungeons and arrived in front of the door leading inside the classroom."I'll sneak in first and then come in, I want to see their faces when you enter." Draco said smirking. He entered the room slowly and sat at his desk. The door opened revealing Hermione as all the heads turned to her.

A/N- Here I finished this chapter…I'll try to update more often…I am so sorry for the wait again, by the way have you noticed Draco uses their duties as an excuse to talk to her?…anyway I talked about a surprised so here it is…When I was in Maine near the sea, I was inspired for a story…not about the sea (ironic). Anyway, this next story will be pretty dark and might be rated M. Hermione's life is misery and what's gonna happen? Here is a preview

"_Turn that music down you…you bitch!"Mr. Granger yelled from downstairs. Hermione knew he was drunk again, just by his voice. She got out of her room and she smelled cigarette like eveytime. Her whole life was misery, she was an orphan, Mr. Granger was beating her every single night._

_Other point of view (I won't tell who it is cuz it will ruin the story k? and don't try to guess…)_

_I don't know why I ended up here in this area. I ran away from him, like a coward. Someone can call me a coward and I would answer…Yes I am coward! I was looking around when I hear yells coming from somewhere near._

OH! Who is the person talking? Where are the yells coming from, who is the person the charatcer is talking about? You'll see in my next story…which I don't have any name…--;

See ya! AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Helping you for being you

_A/N- **READ THIS A/N IT'S IMPORTANT!** I forgot to mention in my other chapter's a/n that I read HBP…and that totally ruined my story… (spoiler ahead)…you know like when Dumbledore dies, and Draco and Snape are turning evil…if they were not evil before…anyway this story is not in the books so listen, Dumbledore is alive, kinda…and Snape still works at Hogwarts…but you'll see…I just don't want to have the surprise out yet…something is gonna happen in the story but I'm not telling you… By the way if anyone is interested…I am searching for a beta-reader…because I suck at spelling…_

**_Reviews answers (I CANNOT BELIEVE I GOT 17 REVIEWS…o)_**

I would like to thank **Little Loner** for being the first one to review!

I can't thank anyone of you anymore so I'll just mention your names (sorry if your name is not there)

**The Gryffindor Drummer, ****Sarah Brehm, ****Amy Clark, bella, godessofwisdom, Kanna-chii, ChildlessHero, Black Padfoot, trevor, siriusndharryluvrr, superspunky7, RaveNClaWGeniuS, Aileen, SleepyHead22, xWhit3StaRx, xoKaSsIeox, weaslytwinsrock41**

**Disclaimer: Remember what I said in chapter 1**

'…' (Italic) Thinking

"…" Talking

Beginning of a word then a – and the rest of the word (example: S-See) hesitant beginnings-the character is hesitant

Chapter 5- Helping you for being you…

_**WARNING: Draco is OOC in this Chapter!**_

Hermione entered the room slowly. She looked around; Draco was at his desk pointing at Pansy grinning like a Cheshire Cat. She turned her head towards the girl next to Harry and saw that she, Pansy Parkinson, was green with jealousy. The desk next to hers was occupied by Blaise and a girl named Courtney Williamson, Zabini was looking at her dreamily but immediately turned back to his potion.

"So, Miss Granger, you decided to come back?" Snape sneered

"Huh…yes professor…I understand that I should've shut up while I had the chance and that you could've gave me a detention for what I said earlier…"Hermione answered

"Apology accepted, now go sit with your partner

She nodded and went to sit next to Draco. As she settles down, she sees their potion almost done already. She turned to Draco quizzically, he looked back and said: "It's Blaise, he made it for us…" and Draco turned back to cutting the last of the ingredients. On her side, Hermione turned to look at Zabini her face even more confused. He approached his own face near hers and whispered "I didn't do it for him but for you…after all you needed some help, and a girl like you…w-well, anyway…you better work on the potion, Granger" he added after Williamson slapped him on the arm telling him to help her out

She turned back to the potion blushing a few shades of pink. Draco saw her blushing after turning away from Blaise and asked what was wrong. "Nothing!" she answered rapidly

"Really?" he continued

"Yes really…"

After Potions, Hermione was going to run out of the classroom when "Ms Granger, come here" Snape called after her. Harry and Ron looked at her but she told them to go to Transfiguration with her eyes. She walked to the potion master's desk and paled. "Y-Yes professor?" she asked

"The things you said earlier, am I that evil to everyone's eyes?" he asked scribbling some words on a paper

Hermione blinked "Oh, well I guess, there is only the Slytherins who actually like you…"

"Can you tell me why?" he looked up at her

"Because you are their Head of House…and you never take points away from them…"

"I see…well, now go in Transfiguration…you might be Head Girl, but being late isn't accepted from you as well…"

After lunch, the 7th years had a time to relax, a break from the classes. Harry and Ron went to the Gryffindor tower. The Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, in their own common room. Hermione was heading to her own dormitory, when someone grabbed her by the arm and then dragged her into an empty classroom. The person dragged her to the back of the class as she look up and saw Blaise Zabini staring at her. "Za-Zabini? Wha-Wha?"

"Call me Blaise…babe…"

"Why are we here? And what do you want?" Hermione asked

"I only want a kiss from you" he said his hand still on her wrist pinning her to the wall behind

"Wha? Za-Blaise…" she whispered as he approaches his lips to her and said "Come on… only a lucky kiss for an unlucky guy like me…"

He then pressed his lips roughly on hers. She gasped and he took this opportunity to enter his tongue in her mouth. Hermione mumbled something like "Za… bini…top…ease…" But he didn't react at all and began playing with her tongue. Hermione was now desperate, and because Blaise was pinning her to the wall, she couldn't move. '_Can't someone come and help me?_' she thought her eyes full of tears. Suddenly, Blaise was struck to the side. Hermione opened her eyes and saw a blur of blond hair jumping on Blaise. She heard some hitting sounds and Blaise talking to his attacker when he had the chance. "What the…? Malfoy! What are you…?"

"Shut up you… creep! Forcing yourself on her like that! She's Head Girl for God's sake and she a muggleborn on top of that!" Malfoy said punching Blaise in the face "You'll pay…"

"Stop Malfoy! I'm alright ok? Please stop…" Hermione cried

She opened the door violently and ran outside. Draco looked at the unconscious Blaise disgusted by his demeanor and followed her. The only thing he sees, is Hermione making 5 steps and falling on the ground weakly. He approached her slowly hearing sobbing and asked "Granger are you ok?"

"Leave me alone…_Malfoy…_"

"Sorry Hermione…I'm just not used to calling you by your name…

"Fine…can't believe that creep Zabini…"she said to herself out loud, Hermione tried to get up but fell on the ground right after

"By the way H-Hermione, where do you want to go?" Draco asked her

"Our common room…"

Draco turned his back to her and said "Here, climb on my back…"

"N-No…after all, you wouldn't want to be caught carrying a mudblood…" she answered

"Man Hermione it's harder than you think! Let me only help you! And I don't care about the blood differences anymore" and without her consent, he made her climb on his back.To his surprise, she was fairly light. "Err do you eat enough?" he asked

"Yea why?" she answered

"Oh, only because you are fairly light…so I thought…maybe…never mind" he answered beginning to walk

"I'm fine giggle" she said as she lean her head on his shoulder

Hermione woke up on the couch in the common room. A fire was rtoaring, she turned around and fell on a lap. She looked up and saw Draco asleep, the head backwards. Hermione looked out the window and saw the sunset…she must've slept for more than 4 hours. Then she felt Draco beginning to move, he woke up too and saw her. "Hey…are you ok?"

"Yeah I guess…" she answered

"I'm glad I came to help you…but Blaise didn't help either"

"Yeah…he's such a creep…"

"But tell me…was it your first kiss…by any chance?" Draco asked

Hermione nodded and blushed

"Anyway I'll…huh…go eat diner…s-see ya…" and she walked out of the room

_a/n-This chappie doesn't really have an ending… anyway I finally finished after… I dunno almost a month without an update! I was grounded from the pc so I have a good reason…and school began so now I have much more reasons of being on the pc…anyway last time on the chapter 4 I said something about a story and well I am not going to put it up in a while…but instead I've put a story called "A simple evening can change your life forever" it's a one-shot go check it out! and if you didn't have the chance to go see my other story…then it's "Library support"! _

_Don't forget if anyone is interested in being a beta-reader for me…tell me in a review and then send me an email…I'll have questions for you to answer… Review!_


	6. Announcement and beginning of Dreams

_A/N- **OH MY GOD! IT HAS BEEN ABOUT A YEAR OR TWO SINCE I UPDATED MY LAST CHAPTER! I AM SOO TERRIBLY SORRY ALL OF YOU! SNIFF I AM SOO SORRY! **I have been so busy and everything that I forgot to update! I have all the story on paper I just need to put it up ; I am now 15 turning 16…and to think that I just turned 14 when I started this story…OMG! Now, I've decided to try and update about every 2 weeks on weekends if not less Anyhow, now I would like to present my BETA reader _-tis CAT- SANKYUU SO MUCH!

Cat: Hi everyone! wave  
Seirona (Me ): This ish Cat, my BETA! huggles  
Cat: heh…can we get on with the story yet?  
Me: Err…okay…sure…

_So now…let's get on with the story…OH! And before I forget! Go check my sensei's stories, she is Yuffie Uchiha!_

**_Reviews answers (I CANNOT BELIEVE I GOT 7 REVIEWS…only sniffI shall get More!)_**

I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and still follow this story (even though it has been so long since I last updated)

**Disclaimer: Remember what I said in chapter 1…I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! If I did, I wouldn't be writing Fanfics and HP wouldn't be rated for children, more for teenagers and older ; and I wouldn't be living in the shadows of known authors**

'…' (Italic) Thinking

"…" Talking

Beginning of a word then a "-"and the rest of the word (example: S-See) hesitant beginnings; the character is hesitant

What happened last time? Chapter 5: Helping you for being you

Hermione got a bit of a new look with Draco's advice and she came back to the potions class. Blaise Zabini seems to like her a lot, he tried to make out with her but Draco arrived just in time to beat the crap out of him. Draco is now nicer to Hermione, who seems to be happy with him around. Hermione and Draco's relationship has gotten to a higher level; there are friends more than dorm mates now. It ended with Hermione waking up and going to eat her dinner.

Chapter 6 – An Announcement and Beginning of Dreams

By

I-hAd-No-Id3a-FoR-a-NaMe

A month later.

Hermione got up and realized it was a Saturday so she could relax and stay in bed for a while. Just as she was going back into slumber, she heard Draco's voice outside of the door "Hermione! Get up! Dumbledore needs to do an important announcement!"

She put a long hooded top on her tank top she use to sleep and opened the door. She tied her hair in a high ponytail walking down the stairs. Then she saw Draco standing there, leaning on a wall and yawning. He was also wearing his green flannel pants and a white T-Shirt. They walked to the Great Hall and saw that they weren't the only ones in their pajamas; smiling to each other they went with their respective "house friends".

Harry and Ron looked sleepy, Parvati and Lavender were holding the other to not fall, and the only one that didn't look sleepy at all, was Dumbledore. "Good morning to all! Sorry to have woken up all of you, but I have a really important announcement to make" he cleared his throat "Here goes, Enjoy your day!" she smiled as everyone complained "That is not the real announcement really…the real one is, that there will be a Masked ball for Halloween. More information will follow tonight during dinner" Dumbledore dismissed them all.

Every single girl in the Hall with one exception was now awake, they were chit-chatting, blushing, looking at the guys who were still sleepy. Hermione was the exception, she just thought about going back to sleep. She walked to her dorm and then crawled in her bed.

Draco walked to his room, he crawled in bed and as his head touched the pillow, he fell in a deep slumber.

-- In Draco's dream --

_He was walking in a long dark hallway. At the end he saw a door and he opens it. There was a room lit by the moonlight. He saw a small cloaked figure standing there. He cleared his throat and the figure turned around. He saw some soft brown eyes and hugged this brown-eyed figure for no reason until it fell to the ground. The figure was screaming and moving in pain on the ground. Draco turned around and saw a figure with red eyes at the door, wand up and laughing. _

-- Draco woke up --

Draco took a deep breath when he sat in his bed. He walked out of his room to the common room. He sat and looked at the fire, thinking. Suddenly, he heard a step crack behind him. He turned around and saw Hermione standing there "…What are you doing Hermione?" he asked "I…I actually couldn't sleep anymore so I came to take a book to read before getting dressed" she explained

"Oh…Y-You want to sit here with me then?" he asked her and she nodded.

She sat next to him and looked at the fire too. "So, why weren't you able to sleep anymore?" Draco asked

"I-I had this weird dream…I was in a room lit by the moonlight and all I know is that I am wearing a cloak that covers me from head to toe. Suddenly, I hear a door opening behind me. I slightly turn and I could see a figure wearing a cloak too" Hermione explained "Then this figure hug me tightly and then I fall on the ground in pain. Then I woke up" She finished

Draco didn't say anything, this dream was fairly familiar. He had the same one but from his own point of view. Hermione was the cloaked figure he hugged? Why is this happening? Why them?

A/N- OMG! I know it's not long but if Cat feels like it I'll also update with chapter 7! Read and Review! Huggles


End file.
